With the advancement in digitization, viewing and sharing content through portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets, and the like have been significantly increased. For example, the content may be converted into digital format through digitization. Further, the digital content may be viewed on electronic devices via interactive graphical user interfaces (GUIs). Despite advancement of audio-visual technology, literacy may remain essential to create and access the content (e.g., electronic program guides, Internet pages, application data, and the like) as GUIs may be visually focused with text. This may be a hurdle for illiterate users to consume the content. Therefore, without the ability to read, write, and comprehend the digital content, individual's progress may be affected.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present subject matter in any way.